Dating game
by Queen of dark rose
Summary: Marshall just wants some peace and quiet! And Jason just wants to win at video games. Is there a solution? T for language.


I still don't own anything...Big suprise

Sam was doing her victory dance and Jason was clutching the TV sobbing. All in all, Marshall was annoyed. I mean he was grateful , but come on! Jason brought him back to life, that was all fine and well. Sam had gotten him out of the hospital and healed him as much as she could. If Marshall had to hear the argument of fair video game tactics one more time he would go insane! "Can't you two go on a date or something?" Marshall begged. Jason and Sam stopped in their tracks. "A date?" they asked in unison. "Yeah a date. A night on the town. Go dancing! Or I heard Meta-Brawl came to town! Sam, I know you've always loved that. Or , you could go to the movies! Just get out!" Marshall said desperately. "I don't think…No….Did we?" Sam said, her brow furrowed. "No I don't think so. No, as much as it pains me to say this…You're right. We've never been on a date," Jason said looking like he had just sworn allegiance to the justice league. "Fine then! Get dressed and GET OUT!" Marshall yelled. Sure he loved them, but even he couldn't deal with two adults who refused to grow up.

The room was dark, but Jason could see strobe lights not to far away. Sam decided to treat Jason to the life she had enjoyed as a child. Jason had been raised a hero. Heroes had no fun. Jason looked on in wonder. People were dancing, slamming shots and flirting. "Welcome to the fun part of GVS! The only place in Gotham where your average run of the mill mobster can mix with the super baddies!" Sam spoke as if she were conducting a tour. Jason could of sworn he saw Sam go into nostalgia mode. Sam spotted some one she knew and rushed over to say hello, dragging Jason with her. Jason was glad he wasn't wearing his costume. The Red Hood had a reputation as a criminal killer. He would never be welcomed in this crowd. Jason saw the man Sam was approaching and had to fight the urge to run. Two-Face. Jason's father had worked for him. Jason didn't know if his father was alive or dead. Honestly Jason didn't care. He had come to accept that criminals did have hearts and families they loved, but his father had abandoned Jason with a drug addicted mother. That couldn't be forgiven. Sam tapped the scarred side of Harvey's back. The villain turned to see Sam looking up at him with the worlds biggest smile. "Hey Kiddo!" Harvey said, hugging Sam. "Hi uncle Harvey, Hi uncle Two-Face!" Sam said happily. Jason was a little nervous. He had met Two-Face before when he was just a kid. "Guys, this is Jason. My boyfriend!" Sam said happily bouncing on her heels. Harvey narrowed his eyes at Jason. "That wouldn't be Jason Todd, would it?" Harvey asked. "M-Maybe?" Jason said uncertainly. Two-Face laughed. "Good pick kiddo! A Todd with a fear of Two-Face preinstalled!" he said with both voices blending perfectly. Sam and Jason left soon after that. Sam knew better than to make Jason uncomfortable for too long. Jason discovered just how much Sam loved Meta-Brawl. It was a place (mostly for villains but heroes were allowed) where you could fight anyone until you knocked them out. Jason knew why Sam was such a perfect Hench girl. She loved to fight, simple as that. Jason had been thinking of actually having a more active gang. Like body guards… Aw who was he kidding? Jason didn't trust Sam with his life, and he was supposed to put his well being in the hands of complete strangers? Yeah right. Sam had practically begged to enter so she could fight the champion. Wild Cat. The only hero who didn't see the problem with Meta-Brawl. Sam had changed into her costume and was standing in the ring looking like she had stolen the hope diamond. Jason sat back in his seat. Wild Cat didn't stand a chance. "And Now a new challenger steps up to the ring! Wild Cat Vs. Shadow!" the announcer said. The announcer was a small woman in a red dress that complemented the cobra tattoo that went from her ankles to her arms. Jason had heard of her. Her name was Rouge. She was actually a legitimate business woman. The Justice League hated her. Wild Cat entered the ring. The bell rang. Sam pounced. "Shadow? Never heard of you," Wild Cat said easily blocking all of Sam's blows. Sam leaped up and clung onto the top of the cage. Most Meta's could fly, so the cage was built very high. Sam dropped down on Wild Cat's head. He easily pulled her off. Wild Cat didn't have powers and was still a match for Sam. Jason realized Sam wasn't using her powers. Sam's eyes started glowing. Jason doubted Sam would kill him, but it wasn't against the rules. Sam's blows became faster and more accurate. Jason noticed she wasn't kicking. Realization dawned on Jason's face. He had to laugh. He had seen Sam use this tactic many times with Nightwing, Usually accompanied by banter. "You know Wild cat, I expected better from the man who trained all those heroes. You should know better than to raise your guard!" Sam said without stopping her attacks. Wild Cat looked confused for a moment. Sam kneed him in the part of his costume that no one seemed to armor. Jason laughed. In Meta-Brawl there was no such rule as no hitting below the belt. The pitch which Wild Cat's voice rose to probably sent all the dogs in a five mile radius off barking. Sam ended Wild Cat's Reign as champion with a swift kick to the head. The women in the crowd went wild with glee. There were very few female challengers in Meta-Brawl, even fewer won. The men started hissing and booing. Sam was strangely subdued. Smiling like an idiot, but subdued none the less. Sam was let out of the ring and rewarded with the cash prize. Sam and Jason walked out of the arena arm in arm. "Movie?" Sam asked gesturing towards a theater. "It's two o'clock in the morning! Don't you think it's time to go home?" Jason asked. Sam shrugged. "I guess so… It's time to get a bunk bed or clear out the gym. Marshall can't sleep on the couch forever," Sam said thoughtfully. Jason put his arm around Sam's waist and started walking home. "We're still going to have our revenge for being kicked out right?" Jason asked. Sam just laughed.


End file.
